The present invention relates to an information storage medium, an image generation system, and an image generation method.
A flight shooting game that allows the player to move a player's aircraft in an object space, and shoot an enemy aircraft by performing an input operation has been popular.
In such a flight shooting game and the like, the viewpoint can be switched between a first-person viewpoint and a third-person viewpoint. The virtual camera may be switched from a normal camera position to another camera position when a given event or the like has occurred so that the player can enjoy an impressive (exciting) battle scene at various angles. Japanese Patent No. 4144017 and Japanese Patent No. 2687987 disclose technology in this field.
However, only a monotonous camera effect is obtained by merely switching the camera position.
The inventor of the invention is involved in development of a system that implements an impressive camera effect (e.g., causing the virtual camera to approach a given event position along an effective path) in order to implement a more interesting camera effect.
When moving the virtual camera in a state in which the player's aircraft moves, the virtual camera may be buried in the moving object if the virtual camera is moved to intersect the moving object, so that an inappropriate image may be generated. This impairs the camera effect so that the player may lose interest in the game. However, the processing load increases when determining whether or not the virtual camera intersects the moving object in order to prevent such a situation.